


Он такой же, как я, и для нас смерти больше нет

by Vardek



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время и место действия - "Angel" 5х08 "Destiny", заброшенный театр, пропущенная сцена</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он такой же, как я, и для нас смерти больше нет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anhen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anhen).



День тянется монотонно, растягиваясь на вереницу однообразных вечностей, с тугим ожиданием: когда же одну минуту сменит следующая. Я отстранено смотрю, как мои часы отсчитывают последние секунды умирающей вечности. Скоро длинная стрелка на циферблате достигнет верхней отметки, и родится новая бесконечность.  
Нестерпимая боль в плече давно превратилась в ноющую на самом крае сознания. От нее можно отмахнуться, можно заставить себя не обращать на нее внимания, но временами она прорывается сквозь поставленные барьеры, принося с собою раздражение.  
Раздражение на себя, на собственную доверчивость, на жестокое палящее солнце за стенами забытого театра, на первое поражение, на Спайка и на его первую победу. И на воспоминания об этой ночи, которые, нет сомнений, останутся со мной до конца моих дней. О позоре, который я пережил. О чувстве собственной беспомощности. О дикой ярости. О ревности и испепеляющей зависти.  
Я скашиваю глаза в сторону и смотрю на вампира, сидящего бок о бок со мной. В полумраке лицо Спайка приобрело мягкость, которую я никогда не замечал. Он сидит, склонив голову, и то саркастично смеется нас своими мыслями, то потерянно качает головой. Он не замечает моего взгляда, не осознает, что я изучаю его.  
Черт, да я сам лишь сейчас понимаю, что смотрю на него так, как никогда не смотрел раньше. Так, словно лишь сейчас по-настоящему вижу его.  
И против воли задаюсь вопросом, изменился ли он, чтобы после стольких лет я, наконец, заинтересовался им? Или меня действительно нужно было избить до потери сознания, пронзить колом и увести из-под носа то, что я считал своим, чтобы я отвлекся от созерцания себя?  
Желание задать вопрос понимается во мне нетерпеливой волной, и я уже открываю рот, когда Спайк поворачивает голову и кривит в усмешке разбитые губы. Взгляд его темных, как сама ночь, глаз встречается с моим, и я тону. Тону в водах моей памяти. В его глазах легкий интерес и гордость, но я их не вижу.  
Я вижу ярость.  
Столетнюю ярость, которая зажглась в глубине этих темно-голубых озер, когда я дразнил его. Ярость, которая разгоралась лишь ярче с каждым ударом, который я обрушивал на едва обращенное Дитя Друзиллы. Ярость, которая не покидала его взгляд даже, когда ему пришлось сдаться, чтобы продолжить свое существование. Когда он понял, что Ангелус не шутит и скорее убьет его, чем потерпит неповиновение.  
Я держу контакт наших глаз, даже когда меня начинает трясти от желания отвести взгляд. Даже когда мне хочется сжаться в комок и зайтись плачем. Даже когда спокойствие его взгляда становится невыносимым. Я держусь, потому что хотя бы раз, всего лишь раз, я хочу устоять и не поддаться жалости к самому себе. Злости на самого себя.  
Сто лет я оплакивал свои жертвы. Мне казалось, что я извинился перед каждой, уничтоженной мною душой, перед всеми теми, кто не дождался своих любимых домой. Казалось, что, замаливая грехи, я попросил прощения, не пропустив никого... не понимая, что была еще одна жертва, которую я терзал с наслаждением и до сегодняшнего дня не чувствовал вины за содеянное.  
“Друзилла обратила меня, но ты... ты сделал из меня монстра”*  
Спайк смотрит мне в глаза и, кажется, не испытывает никакого дискомфорта. Он выглядит спокойным, лишь сеть морщинок в уголках его глаз более заметна, чем обычно, выдавая его интерес и удивление. Мы молчим. Он - потому что за сто лет отточил до совершенства искусство общения, не прибегая к словам. Я - потому что мне нечего сказать.  
Время, которое мне было отпущено с лихвой, прошло. Я упустил возможность получить свою индульгенцию за один из самых страшных моих грехов. Ему ничего от меня не нужно. Мои слова вряд ли тронут его. Потому что он увидит их, как они есть. Они - моя жалость к самому себе. Мой страх жить вечно с неотпущенным грехом.  
Что-то неуловимое меняется в глазах Спайка. Ухмылка медленно исчезает с его лица, оно становится серьезным и задумчивым. Тишину разрезает его хриплый от долгого молчания голос:  
\- Больше нет принадлежности и нет заслуг. *  
Он говорит о нас. Я говорю о нас через него. Сквозь годы, сквозь века.  
Больше нет Сира и нет Дитя.  
Лишь равные. Достойные.  
Мы, наконец, достигли Равновесия.  
\- Ты можешь взять то, что ты хочешь. *  
Его рука скользит по моей. Вверх, с неожиданной лаской проводя по потемневшим кровоподтекам на моем лице, ложится мне на шею и притягивает к себе.  
\- Обладать тем, что ты хочешь. *  
В его поцелуе нет горечи. Лишь прохлада его губ, нежность его кожи и языка, который раздвигает мои разбитые губы и скользит внутрь. Его руки смыкаются вокруг меня, заключая в объятия, но мне в них не тесно. Он зарывает пальцы мне в волосы, и я неожиданно для себя самого издаю тихий стон.  
Спайк отстраняется. Ровно настолько, чтобы вновь заглянуть мне в глаза. Наши губы соприкасаются, когда он шепчет такие знакомые слова:  
\- Но ничто не будет твоим. *  
Тонкая нить, которая привязывала его ко мне разрывается, и я чувствую себя более одиноким, чем когда-либо был. Спайк больше не принадлежит мне, и я теперь никто для него, и ...  
\- Даже она.*  
Он прав. Никто из них не принадлежал мне.  
Дарла всегда была моим Сиром, а моя свобода была умелой иллюзией, искусством, которое она довела до совершенства. Друзилла была заложницей снов и кошмаров, повелителем которых был я. Она настолько привыкла к своей тюрьме, что свобода оказалась ей не нужна. Баффи... Я ушел из ее жизни прежде, чем мне удалось сломать ее окончательно.  
\- Спайк...  
\- Ш-ш-ш...  
\- Прости меня, - в последней отчаянной попытке выплескиваю я свой грех.  
Но его руки уже исследуют мое тело и срывают с меня одежду, его губы овладевают моими, и я чувствую, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы - он меня не слышит, ему все равно, ему нет дела до моего раскаяния. Неожиданно поток поцелуев прекращается.  
\- Ангел...  
Я поднимаю на него взгляд и вижу, что он улыбается. Улыбка касается лишь самых краешков его губ, но от этого она не кажется менее теплой.  
\- Оставь прошлое в прошлом.  
Его взгляд недолго остается серьезным, и через пару секунд он уже снова ухмыляется, а потом начинает смеяться. И я смеюсь вместе с ним.  
Я понял.  
Он простил меня. Он дал мне почувствовать на себе, каково это, быть невидимкой. Каково это, когда ты ничего не значишь, ничего не стоишь, даже прощения.  
Теперь мы воистину равны.  
И по его глазам я вижу, что он ни за что не откажется от привычного нам общения. Он, по-прежнему, будет высмеивать меня на глазах у всех, а я шипеть, рычать и расплескивать вокруг воду пустых угроз.  
А когда одного из нас не станет, другой будет помнить ушедшего. И мне уже не так страшно, как было всего час назад. Меня есть кому помнить. А значит, смерть не достанет меня по-настоящему, потому что она истинна лишь в забвении.  
Осторожно, словно я сделан из деликатнейшего хрусталя, Спайк растягивается рядом со мной и продолжает целовать меня, попутно освобождая от одежды. А пока я возвращаю ему ласки с лихвой, в моей голове бьется мысль, которая сумела пробиться сквозь пелену наслаждения: "Он такой же, как я, и для нас смерти больше нет".

 

**Author's Note:**

> * цитаты взяты из Angel 5х08 "Destiny"; перевод очень вольный  
> Spike: Drusilla sired me... but you... you made me a monster.  
> Спайк :“Друзилла обратила меня, но ты... ты сделал из меня монстра”
> 
> Angelus: There's no belonging or deserving anymore. You can take what you want, have what you want... but nothing is yours. Not even her.  
> Ангелус: Ты больше ничему не принадлежишь и ничего не заслуживаешь. Ты можешь взять то, что ты хочешь. Обладать тем, что ты хочешь. Но ничто не будет твоим. Даже она.


End file.
